The sun is in their hearts
by Storiesmania
Summary: She is so sad after Felicie's departure. He doesn't know what happened but he noticed the changes in hier attitude. Will he succeed in helping her? And after Felicie's return will they manage to be a united family? What kind of pitfall will they have to face?


**Author note:**

This story take place right after Regine Le Haut send Felicie back to the orphanage. It follow a few scene of the movie but it continue after its end.

I hope you will enjoy it!

* * *

The sun is in their hearts.

He looks at her from his hiding place and he can not help thinking that she is the most beautiful woman he has ever met. His movements are graceful, like those of a swan, and he can not force his eyes to look elsewhere. She feels her eyes on her back, stop what she does to turn in his direction and plunges his blue eyes into his brown eyes. He freezes in his place, unable to move because he didn't expect her to notice his presence.

\- Mr Merante? What are you doing here? Are not you supposed to be on Camille's side to train her for the Ballet?

\- I... I just wanted to check if you were ok, because you seemed to be tormented by something.

\- I'm fine. Don't pay attention to me...

He looks at her, shocked by what she just said because he can't stop worrying about her. Then, he notices that something is flowing on her cheeks and that she has a lock of red hair in her hand that doesn't hold her broom. He puts two and two together and immediately thinks of the redhead orphan girl: Felicie. He should have thought about it before, he never saw Odette so close to a child and he has known her for a long time. Something must have happened to the girl, that's the only thing that can explain her attitude.

\- Please tell me what is bothering you. I can help! Does this have a connection with Felicie?

She looks at him and he can see she holds back a few tears.

He approaches her and wraps an arm around her waist to hold her timidly in his arms. He thought she was going to reject him, but she burst into tears, her head on his chest. She hides her sensitivity behind a mask of coldness, now it's broken, he can finally see how she really feels. She loves Felicie as much as if she were her own daughter and is very worried about her. He gently kisses Odette's forehead, then, with his free hand, he takes his handkerchief and gives it to her. She takes it, slowly dries her tears, and when she finally regains her composure, she says:

\- Regine Le Haut sent her back to the orphanage. And, she fired me, I had to pack my things yesterday. Now I have nowhere to go, except here of course.

\- She had the audacity to do that despite my warning!, he exclaim angry.

Odette looks at her interlocutor, shocked, but she would be more than that if she knew what he is thinking right now:

"I hate this woman even more than before, and if I see her again, I don't know if I could not to hit her because of the anger growing inside me."

\- Now, we must do something to get her back! I couldn't bear to see you like that Odette.

She smile at him and try to tell him something which is very important for her but they are interrupt by footsteps which come closer. He free her from his grip, reluctantly, just in time because the Director of the Opera enter just a few minutes later.

Merante sighs, annoyed by this presence but he must listen to what his boss wants to say and follow him in his office, leaving Odette alone in his thoughts. Fortunately, the conversation didn't last long and it was about Odette and he was happy when he left the room. He ran to find the brown-haired woman and told him that she could bring him things in the attic. She could stay here until she could find something more comfortable and where she could stay forever. Then he had to return to his classes to kiss her on the cheek, having been sure they wouldn't be seen and leave the room without seeing that Odette was blushing. She goes back to her own work even though she has a lot of things in her mind that have nothing to do with that. Her heart is full of warmth, as if the sun gives her it's own energy to make her hope that things could become better than they are at the moment. At the same time, at the orphanage, a certain little girl has no more faith but finally at sunrise, and after a dream involving her mother, she takes up the dancing spirit. She trains on the roof of the orphanage, not knowing that someone is watching her, and at night she tries to escape from this place. But she is caught by the terrible Mr Luteau, who, to his great surprise, helps him instead of telling him to go back to bed.

The next day, they arrived at the dance school and after hugging her, Felicie comes in and sees Odette clean up the scene. She gets closer and says:

\- Let me help you.

The woman gasps and turns to her so Felicie says:

\- You need me. I can clean. Squeaky clean is my middle name.

Odette doesn't say anything, she focuses on the redhead, as if she thought she was in the middle of an hallucination. She thinks, "It can't be her, is it? Regine tells me that I will not see her again... Oh my god... If it really is her, it means that the sun is finally back in my life. Her hair shines and looks as hot as the sun, I can feel her warmth in my heart. Hum... Stay focused, Odette Listen to her. Felicie does not seem to notice how much the woman is disturbed and continues to speak:

\- Actually... I need you. I want to stay with you.

Then she kisses Odette, who holds her in her arms and the young one says:

\- I am really sorry. I really missed you.

The older woman gently strokes her cheek, saying:

\- Me too.

She gets up and invites the orphan to follow her. She brings her into the attic and shows her where she could settle before taking the time to talk about what happened when she was far away.

After that she goes to see her friend Victor to apologize to him but he doesn't seem to be there, in fact he is under the table where his friend: Mathurin, is sitting. While discussing with Felicie, Victor puts on the table, her music box that was broken by Camille Le Haut before. She thanks him for his help even though Mathurin says he is not there. Then she leaves the place and returns to the Opera to join Odette sitting in a chair, watching Camille train. She admits that Victor did a great job on the box and they both notice that Merante has had some problems with her student dancing without showing any kind of emotions. Odette must now leave to wash the stairs so she tells Felicie to take care of the stage and she does it without protestations, until Camille comes back and takes her music box one more time.

\- Forget it, said Felicie anger growing in her mind. Give it back.

\- It looks like I did not throw it with force the first time!

As she plans to do it again, Felicie stops her and recover her music box before she says:

\- Don't make the same mistakes.

\- Why are you leaving? the blonde said while Felicie put a distance between them. Are you afraid of being humiliated?

Then, after exchanging a few sentences, a dance fight begins between the two girls and they are seen by one of the other dancers who alert the persons present at the Opera.

When the brown haired girl arrive in the hall and tell everyone what's happening, the little dancers get excited and Odette turn to have a look on Merante who smile at her. He is proud to hear that is former student have in off courage to defy her rival and he can't wait to see which one of the opponents will beat the other. When they both arrive in the hall, Camille make Felicie fall from four step stairs, just in front of Merante, Odette and two students. All the four are looking at her surprised. In Merante and Odette eyes she can read worry. While Felicie stay on the floor, Odette encourage her and that help the redhead to fight the strength to stand up. Then the battle continues until they reach the last staircase. She turns to Merante and Odette and sees that they give him encouraging looks and because of that, she manages to win the duel, leaving everyone amazed by his wonderful Grand-Jeté. Then they applause her performance and she is joined by Merante, Odette and Camille. The teacher is the first to speak:

\- You have been very impressive girls. But, let me ask you an important question: Why do you dance?

\- I dance because... I dance because... Because... My mother requires me to do so, Camille answers.

\- Because it's always been part of my life, begins Felicie. It was there with my mother when I was a baby. It's here now thanks to Odette. It helps me to live, to be myself.

\- She should dance, said Camille, touch by Felicie's sincerity.

That makes Merante smile and he says:

\- It was very honest Miss Le Haut, and brave. You have a future at the Opera if you wish. And Felicie, tonight you're dancing the Nutcracker.

Everyone applause and Camille congratulates her former rival who has taken her in his arms. Then she jumps on Odette and hugs her so hard because of this news. Then, after some twists, for example, the fact that Camille's mother tried to kill Felicie on the Statue of Liberty, in a construction site and his rescue by Victor who used one of his inventions, she managed to reach Opera just in time. She's greeted by Merante and Odette who were very worried about her because the last time she was late, it did not end well, and it was almost the same, even worse, this time. But, the fact that she was late, let the two adults and the youngest to confess their respective feelings. So now, Merante and Odette are a couple, just like Felicie and Victor. Odette helps the redhead put on her red dance shoes, then she tells him:

\- You are ready.

She was on her knees in front of the girl and Merante joins her in the same position, a hand on the shoulder of Odette.

\- You have what you need to dance here, he said, gently touching his chest.

Then he gets up like his girlfriend and they go a little far, seeing Felicie kiss Victor on his cheek after he told her that she finally realized her dream. She then joins the ballerina on stage and interprets her first Ballet without more problems. She is absolutely gorgeous with her white dress and crown on the top of her head.

Merante and Odette look behind the scenes very proud of her and the woman is also moved by what she has in front of her. She lets a tear drop and her lover kisses her tenderly on the cheek, one of her hands on her shoulder with the intention of comforting her and she smiles at him. They both think that they are the luckiest man and woman in Paris and that Victor agrees with them. As he looks at Felicie's performance, he wonders:

\- Is she really my girlfriend?

The couple behind him smiles as they hear this and they are very happy for the two orphans who finally get something they did not have before: many people who love them. They also think of something they will probably do when a few days have passed. What could it be? Everyone will know soon enough. Now they are content to appreciate the moment. At the end of the performance, Felicie receives many congratulations from the audience and her friends. Now, all she need is something to eat and a good night to rest. She don't know yet that her mentor and her teacher are together, but they will tell her that later. Before, they want to keep it for themselves.

After that night, everything becomes normal again and routine sets in at the Opera. While Merante teaches dance, Odette wash, Victor invents new things with his friend Mathurin, Camille tries with difficulty to find her true passion even if she doesn't stop to dance, and Felicie improves her talents as a dancer. But one day Felicie returns home after a meeting with Victor and finds the attic completely empty, there is only one note on her bed: "Meet us at Camille's house". She doesn't waste time and goes there with her boyfriend. When they arrive at their destination and enter the house, they are surprised to find everyone here and exclaim:

\- HAPPY BIRTHDAY FELICIE!

She is moved by this surprise and she is far to guess what will come after. When Odette see her crying she give sign to everyone to make them understand that she need a big hug. They are fast to regroup around Felicie and the girl, who is not at all used to such a big demonstration of affection, take a long time to calm down. All the guests brought a lot of gifts for her, she has never seen so many, even in twelve years of life, or rather, thirteen now. After the meal, she starts opening the packages and thanks everyone, but it's not the end of her special day. Odette approaches her, while Merante looks at them from a corner, a big smile on her face. He is the only one, apart from his soul mate, to know what will happen.

He is so happy for Odette and he hopes that Felicie will be so once she knows everything. He sends a silent prayer to God while Odette says:

\- In the last few days, I have been thinking of everything that has happened since we know each other. And you know that I really love you a lot. So I wanted to know... Felicia, would you agree to become my daughter?

The redhead widens the eyes of surprise, shocked by what she has just heard and tears begin to come to her eyes. It is, of course, tears of joy, she would never have thought that Odette would give her such a gift. Felicie has always wanted to be adopted and now it's part of reality. She is too happy to speak, so, as a positive answer, she gently embraces the woman. Since then, some changes take place in the girl's life and she is taking a little time to get used to calling her mentor: Mom. But she managed to do it after a month. Everything is also going well between her and Victor who seems to be more mature thanks to the presence of Merante each time he is at Odette's to visit Felicie. The man is very protective of both Odette and the redhead, but Victor notices that Merante also takes care of himself even if he doesn't really know why. None of the young ones know what is going on between Merante and Odette, but they discover this in a very worrying situation. Odette and Felicie have recently moved into a nice house not far from the

Opera. But, when the girl returns home after a long day of classes, she arrive in front of a broken door and finds Merante in tears in the middle of the living room. He is kneeling among pieces of furniture, a big bump on his head in addition to some wounds, and his torn suit. She rush to his side and ask him to tell what have caused such a mess. He tries to get up to face the redhead but the pain is too great for him to do it. By the way, Felicie wouldn't have let him do it and she prefers to sit on his right. She gently puts a hand on his shoulder and says with a weak voice:

\- They took your mother. I tried to protect her but I only managed to slow down their departure... I can't lose her. Not now, not once more.

Felicie wants to ask her a lot of questions but she realizes that he is more hurt than she noticed when he arrived and a few minutes later, the police arrive, followed by a doctor. When he finishes his Merante exam, he lets one of the policemen interrogate him:

\- What did you do before the arrival of the kidnappers?

\- In fact... I kissed my soul mate, the man answers, embarrassed. That's when they came in reducing the door to pieces. The noise made me jump and they tried to take Odette. So, I fought them as much as I could, but I was not efficient enough. The last thing I saw before they left with her was that one of them was carrying her on her back even though she was protesting a lot. Then I felt something hit me and everything went dark.

\- Um... I see. Do you have any idea who could have been behind this?

\- Not really sir. Odette has many friends in Paris, he answers with some problems to stay upright because he is dizzy.

When Victor, who arrived a few minutes earlier, notices this, he takes Merante by one of his arms and gently helps him to sit down. The dance teacher thanks him, then Felicie tells the policeman:

\- I think his ideas are not clear at the moment.

\- Who are you exactly in relation to the missing woman?

\- I am his adopted daughter sir and he is my teacher.

\- Good. In this case, do you have any idea who may want to take revenge on your mother or something?

\- I know someone but she is in prison.

\- That would be a track to follow, so tell me.

\- Regine the High. She has already tried to kill me so I think she is the kind of woman who is desperate to get what she wants.

\- We will search in this direction. Please tell your teacher to come to the police station when he is able to do so. I have to take his testimony.

\- Of course sir.

Then all the police begin to examine the house and Felicie takes the opportunity to join Merante. It makes her suffer to see him in such a state, who is always so confident. Now he looks like a broken man, inside and out. She would not dare do such a thing normally, but they both need a little comfort, so she hugs him, being careful not to press her wounds. When she interrupts the hug, he has a small smile on his face and she asks him:

\- How do you feel now?

\- Better than before, thank you for asking. I only have a headache.

\- Can you explain what you said to the officer, about Odette and you kissing?

\- We had planned to talk about it tonight during dinner, but what happened changed all our plans. If only I had been faster...

\- You did your best Merante. If she had been alone at the time, it could have been worse because no one could have seen who took it away.

\- I guess you're right, Felicie, but I wish I had time to do more.

\- Excuse me for interrupting your conversation with Mr. Merante, but you can't stay here all three until we have finished gathering all the clues that could help us find the missing woman.

\- I understand inspector. Come with me children you will stay at my home until they find Odette.

\- Ok, Merante. I'm just going to my room to take some things.

Her teacher approves but she still turns to the inspector to ask him if she can go to her room. He gives her permission, then she follows Merante, who was supported by Victor.

On the way to go to Merante house, they meet Camille and she asks Felicie:

\- What happened to him?

\- He was beaten while trying to prevent Odette from kidnapping Odette at home.

\- WHAT?! But who could have done such a thing... No! You think my mother would have ...

She suddenly realizes what it means and says:

\- I suppose it's logical to think she's the only one who could do it. By the way, she still has some relations in Paris, in strange places, but they can not be far from here now.

\- Does that mean you can get an idea of where they could hide?

\- Yes. I can not let something happen to Odette because of my crazy mother again!

\- What do you mean?

\- I know that the fire that destroyed the Opera at its first performance was not declared alone. She's the one who lit it because she was jealous of your mother. Fortunately for Odette, Mr. Merante managed to save her and no one ever guessed that my mother was the culprit. I learned this from the letters I found in the attic of my house. It was a correspondence between her and her partner in crime: Bartholomew Félious, who visited her in her prison a few days ago. I went to the police station when I met you.

\- When did you make this discovery?

\- Just after my classes, I was looking for something in the attic when I found them.

\- Do you have the address of this man?

\- Of course Mr Merante.

\- Come with us to my place. We will call the police from there. It will be faster than going to the police station on foot.

\- It's a good idea! Thank you Mr. Merante.

A few minutes after they had called the police, they arrived, soaked to the bone because they were surprised by the rain, which suddenly began to fall, consistent with the gray thoughts of the three children and Merante. The chief inspector examines the letters that Camille has given him and immediately sends some of his men to Mr. Félious's home. They found him with their prisoner, they had almost started to "play" with her, but fortunately for Odette, the police arrived just in time. She can return to Merante house a few days later and now, the sun is shining even more than in recent days in the sky and in the hearts of everyone around her. They will never forget what Camille did for their family.


End file.
